


Resignation

by detectivecaz



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Casino Royale, Established Relationship, F/M, resignation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia receives James' resignation email and isn't too pleased with the recent turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Email

* * *

M re-read the email James had sent her for the fifth time hardly believing he had turned in his resignation. He had left MI6, left her. She should have known it was all too good to last. Give him a younger woman and he was like a moth to a flame. She was angry and hurt, he promised he would not hurt her, yet he did exactly that. She cursed herself for letting him get close to her heart. He had all but ripped it from her chest and trampled on it.  
  
Slamming the laptop screen down, she called Ross and asked him to have the car ready. It came out harsher than she intended, but she couldn’t care less, she was in no mood for pleasantries. Replacing the phone, she rose from her chair and grabbed her bag and coat before marching from her office. What hurt more than anything was he didn't even have the decency to phone and tell her himself, heck he hadn't even told her he was in a relationship with someone he had known in less than a month. The fact of the matter was, she should have seen it coming a mile off, but she doubted it would have lessened the blow.  
  
Making her way out of the building, she gave Ross a slight nod as be held the car door open for her. The slam of the car door closing behind her mirrored what her own heart was feeling at the moment. She felt suffocated despite the open space that was in front of her. Their relationship didn't get off to a great start, they were always at each other throats, be it work related or personal. Over the months, they had adapted and became close. He was always tender and loving. She thought they were in their relationship for the long haul, but now she realised it was a foolish sentiment on her part. He hadn't changed despite the way he acted when they were together at his or her apartment. She felt betrayed and in a weird way she had been.  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realised the car had stopped outside her apartment until she felt the slight breeze pass through her due to the car door being reopened.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, ma’am?"  
  
She turned her attention to the voice and noticed the worry on Ross' face.  
  
"I'm fine Ross, just thinking over a few things that I need to deal with." She partly lied making her way from the car.  
  
Ross gave her a sceptical look. He had been her driver for six years. He knew her comings and goings even if she thought he didn't. The relationship she had with Bond he could tell it went above that of boss and agent, he would bet his life that it was Bond that had done something to make her feel the way she was now. No doubt they would be hearing about it soon enough.  
  
With her bag in hand, she made her way from the car muttering goodnight to Ross and made her way to the entrance of her apartment. Ross watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face and gave a sigh 'What have you gone and done now Bond? '  
  
Pressing the button on the elevator, she tapped her foot impatiently while she waited. When the doors finally opened she stepped in and pressed the button to take her to the penthouse. She lets out a sigh of relief, only for it to be short lived, when she remembered that some of James' things were still there. She closed her eyes in frustration. The bastard wasn't even here and he was still taunting her.  
  
Stepping into her apartment once the lift doors had opened, she turned to her left and flicked on the light switch. The room was cast in a soft glow with no sign of James. The thought caused another pang of hurt to cut through her. Dropping her bag and coat on the chair, she made her way over to the drink cabinet and poured herself a double bourbon drinking most of it in one swallow.  
  
The silence was broken by the sound of her house phone ringing. She gave it a look of hatred already having an idea of who it was. If he thought she was going to give in to his every whim he could think again. Ignoring it, she turned and made her way to her bedroom, refusing to call it theirs. He had lost that privilege when he made the decision to leave her. She would let the voicemail take care of any excuses he had, she was in no mood to deal with him tonight or any days forthcoming for the foreseeable future.  
  
_"M. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but please hear me out."_  
  
She stopped in her tracks at hearing the desperation in his voice.  
  
_"I don't have long before Vesper comes back. I need you to do a background check on her. There's something not right about this whole scenario."_  
  
She gave a scoff at his remark. Nothing ever went right when James was involved.  
  
_"No doubt you received my resignation. I'm not being doing this to hurt you M, that's the last thing I want. My resignation is a cover, I need to get close to Vesper to see what she knows, and my instincts are telling me there is something bigger here than Le Chiffre."_  
  
M turned, her eyes narrowed at the answering machine wondering where he was going with this.  
  
_"Until I find out what that is, I'm going to have to play this charade a while longer. Send me whatever information you can find. The quicker the better. I hope you can forgive me."_  
  
Thinking he had said all he had to say she was on the verge of making her way to her bedroom to once again be frozen on the spot when his next words filled the room.  
  
_"You probably don't want to hear this, but you need to know. I love you M. I always have. Even if things can't go back to the way they were, I will never stop loving you."_  
  
The faint sound of a door opening told her that Vesper had returned.  
  
_"I have to go."_  
  
M closed her eyes when his voice was replaced by a beep signalling the end of the conversation.  
  
She doubted things could ever go back to the way they were. A few _I love you's_ wouldn't change that, no matter how much she wanted them to. Be that as it may she still had her job to do. His instincts had never been wrong. Then again it could be just another excuse realising the mistake he made.  
  
She placed her glass on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. Reaching out her hand, she ran her hand over the silver silk duvet as she recalled every memory and moment she and James had shared.  
  
M did not know would happen if she found anything discrediting Vesper. Would he stay with her or would he even come back to the service?  
  
He always had to complicate matters, leaving her to pick up the pieces in the process. She knew she wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. She would do what he had asked, but whether she could trust him was a different matter. He must have some feelings for Miss Lynd. Otherwise, he would have brought her straight in for questioning instead of using this charade. Hopefully, she would find out more information tomorrow, but until then she just wanted to forget all about James Bond.


	2. Vesper Lynd

* * *

The next day M arrived at SIS headquarters and headed straight for her office caught up in her thoughts. She still had no idea on what to do about her situation with Bond. Sleeping on the matter didn't help, she had lost count of the amount of times she tossed and turned trying to get her mind to switch off, but it seemed to only bring up more memories of the moments they had shared together over the years. She was at a loss. It seemed the answer to her problem wouldn't be as straightforward as she had hoped. Then again, she didn't expect it to be.

As she entered the corridor to her office, she saw Villiers sitting behind his desk looking apprehensive. She inwardly groaned, knowing whatever was worrying the younger man couldn't be good news.

"Morning, Villiers."

He quickly stood up from his seat having not heard her come in, "good morning, ma'am."

"Any updates?"

"We have received an email from the director of the CIA. He isn't too too thrilled that Le Chiffre is dead and blames Bond for getting their potential suspect killed."

"Yes, well that makes two of us. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, the National Treasury has been on the phone, apparently they haven't received the funds. The director is coming to see you; and from the sounds of it he didn't sound too happy."

"I bet he didn't. Call him back and try to stall him."

"What if he is already on his way, ma'am?"

"Then you make sure he doesn't enter my office until I tell you."

Not waiting for a reply, she hurriedly continued to her office, discarding her coat and bag and dialled Bond. After a few rings, he picked up.

_"M, what have..."_

"We'll talk about that later; something more urgent has come up."

_"What's happened?"_

She heard the worry in his voice and tried not to roll her eyes. So now the bastard seemed to care.

"Villiers has had the director from the National Treasury on the phone; apparently they haven't received their money. Where is Miss Lynd?"

The name left a foul taste in her mouth.

_"She said she was going to the bank- shit! I'll call you back!"_

"Bon..."

She pulled the phone away from her ear, gave it a dirty look, and then angrily threw it on her desk.

Silently seething, she sat in her chair and powered up her laptop and did a search on Miss Lynd.

Once finding her file she quickly scrolled through the information, letting out a curse when she found what she was looking for and by the looks of things it wasn't the first time something like this had happened when Miss Lynd was involved. What she wanted to know was why no one picked up on it? She started to dig deeper, trying to find as much information as she could on this affair. If Bond could manage to capture her instead of killing her, it would make her job easier.

Then there was Mathis. No matter how much they sweated him, he still denied being a traitor and working for Le Chiffre. With each session, she was starting to think he was innocent, and Bond was wrong in his assumption. There was no doubt in her mind that this was all down to Miss Lynd, to keep them off her trail for who was blackmailing her.

M looked at the picture of Miss Lynd, and couldn't help but feel that if Bond wasn't with her for information as he claimed to be, then there was no doubt in her mind that he would have left her to be with Vesper. The doubt kept nagging in her mind, on why he would want to be with someone as old as her, when he could have someone younger and nearer his own age. James claimed to love her, but they were just empty words considering he had never said it before last night.

If he had to sleep with women on missions to get information, it didn't bother her, because she knew it was apart of his job, but this time, it was different. Perhaps, she should just end everything between them, god knows it would make her life much easier, but there was a part of her that didn't want to let him go.

The sound of her office phone ringing caused her to groan. Picking it up, she tried to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Bond."

"It's Villiers, ma'am."

"What is it Villiers?" She tapped her fingers on the desk wondering what problems she had to deal with now.

"The director of the National Treasury is here waiting to see you."

"Very well, send him in. Let's get this over with."

"Ma'am."

She hung up and heard her door opening seeing the director standing in the doorway.

"Director, what can I do for you?"

"Let's cut the pleasantries M. I think you know why I'm here."

"You had best take a seat."

She watched as he walked across the room, but didn't take a seat rather he stared out her office window.

"I want to know where the money is M. It was supposed to be received this morning."

"You may want to ask your contact, Miss Lynd."

He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing. "What don't I know, M?"

M turned her laptop around to face him, watching as he took a few steps forward to read the screen.

"It seems you've put your trust in the wrong woman."

"Where's your agent?"

He looked took his eyes away from the screen and looked towards her. M kept her face impassive so as not to give anything away.

"He's currently trying to apprehend her. He's the best this agency has; he'll get your money."

"I hope you're right M, because if he fails this falls back on us and you."

"He won't fail."

He crossed his arm over his chest, "I want her in for questioning. She isn't getting away with this."

M closed the laptop, "And she won't. If anything, you should have done a background check on her in the first place before you even sent her."

"We had no reason to suspect..."

"No reason to suspect! She has played this scenario on more than one occasion and has made a mockery of you!"

The two of them stared at each other, not backing down. It was only when she heard a knock on her door that she looked away.

"Come in."

"Ma'am, Bond has just phoned. He's got, Vesper." Villiers told her excited and slightly out of breath.

"Alive?" She questioned finally looking over at her assistant.

"Yes. He's bringing her in for questioning."

"Good. And the money?"

"No."

M closed her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"Thank you, Villiers. Keep me updated on when he returns."

"I will do, ma'am." He gave her a nod and left the room.

"Well, looks like the chances of getting the money back are lost. Wouldn't you say? This is one of the worst cock-ups M. Thanks to your genius plan, we have not only lost the money, but we have no idea where it bloody is! Congratulations, we've probably just financed terrorism! Want to give them all of MI6 secrets as well while you're at it?!"

"This wasn't just down to me! In case you've forgotten, you chose Miss Lynd without even as much as a background check! So, it's your fault just as much as it is mine!"

"Perhaps! But this whole plan was your idea, so you can bloody well sort it! We need that money back M, by any means necessary! I'll be in touch, and try not to let Miss Lynd escape! We've lost the money, let's not lose the accomplice as well!"

M watched as he marched from her office and slammed the door behind him, the sound reverberating around the room. The full situation was a mess; they should have known about Miss Lynd's history earlier then this could have been avoided. At least, Bond kept her alive, so not everything was lost in that respect, but they had still been taken for fools. She was beyond frustrated with everything that had occurred. She needed answers, and the only way to get those answers was from the one woman who had started this whole mess. The foreign liaison agent known as, Vesper Lynd.


	3. It's Over

* * *

It was four hours later when Villiers informed her that James had arrived back at headquarters and Miss Lynd was in one of the integration rooms. Putting on a blank mask she made her way down to the interrogation rooms, silently dreading seeing Bond. It would take all her willpower not to punch the bastard. Turning the corner she saw him, in a navy polo and black jeans talking to Villiers. He looked better than the last time she saw him when he was recuperating after his torture with Le Chiffre. It seemed like a lifetime ago when it was only a few months at most.

"Nice of you to join us, Bond," she kept her face impassive, trying not to show the inner turmoil she was feeling at seeing him.

"Is it? You could have fooled me."

"Well, whose fault was that? Since you are no longer an MI6 operative you have no clearance to be here. So I would advise you to wait in my office until I've interviewed Miss Lynd, then we can discuss your circumstances."

"I informed you that my resignation was a cover."

"It may well have been, but the paperwork has already been filed. You should have thought about the consequences before, you went along with this ridiculous plan of yours. I just hope it was worth everything you've now lost!"

She saw the defeated and hurt look that passed over his face at her admission, but she didn't once feel sorry for him. The truth of the matter was, the paperwork hadn't been filed, she couldn't go through with it, but he didn't know that. Unless he decided to hack into her office computer, which was highly likely.

Villiers coughed to get her attention, at seeing the tension building up between them both. He had heard from Tanner before he went on his break that there was something more to M and Bond, but it was best to stay clear of whatever it was between them. Looking at them both now, he knew Tanner had been right.

"Ma'am, we've let Mathis go at your request. He's been given full compensation for everything that's happened to him, so hopefully that will be the end of it."

"Thank you, Villiers."

"Wait, you let him go! Christ sake M he could have been in on it! I told you to keep sweating him!"

"And we did! We had no reason to hold him or any evidence that he was in fact involved with Le Chiffre! Maybe if you thought with your head rather than your cock; you could have saved us some time and Miss Lynd would have been caught long before now! Not only have we wasted valuable time, but the money is now in the hands of terrorists! Job bloody well-done Bond! Now, if you've finished I would like to get on with my job, but for me to do that; I need you to get out of my sight!"

"Ma'am," he replied through clenched teeth.

She felt him brush past her, as he stormed away in anger. It was only when she could no longer see him that she let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"Are you all right ma'am?"

"Just fine Villiers, we had best get this over with."

Upon entering the room she saw Miss Lynd sitting on the chair, a look of nervousness in her eyes when her attention fell on her.

If Bond never had his suspicions, then then there was no doubt he would have fallen for her.

M studied the younger woman taking in her appearance. Her black hair framed her face to below the clear and beautiful line of her jaw. Her eyes were wide apart and deep blue as they gazed back at M with a touch of fear. She was young and flawless, making M feel like she was long past her sell by date.

M walked towards the desk and took a seat across from the younger woman, while Villiers took the seat next to her.

"You no doubt know why you are here, Miss Lynd,"

"Where's James?" vesper asked looking between them both.

"Since he handed in his resignation, he no longer works for this agency, therefore, he does not have the clearance to be here."

Vesper realised she was now on her own and there would be no James to protect her this time.

"So, what is it you want to know?"

"Who is it you are working for Miss Lynd?"

"I don't know what you mean," she denied feigning innocence.

"So, the funds from the National Treasury's account just happened to withdraw themselves did they?"

"Yes, I withdrew them but it's not for the reason you think."

M inwardly sighed, "Miss Lynd, I would appreciate it if you could just tell us what you know instead of trying to avoid answering."

"I did it because they told me if I didn't co-operate they would kill him! There is that what you want to know!"

M looked perplexed, "Kill who?"

"My lover, and before you ask no it wasn't James. I merely used him in order to get the money. I thought if I kept him distracted long enough then he wouldn't catch on."

"I see, except it didn't work the way you had it planned did it?"

Vesper's eyes held regret, "No."

"I need the name of your lover, Miss Lynd."

"Yusef Kabira."

Villiers took a note of the name, hoping it would give them some leads as to where the money had disappeared to.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Who was it you were in contact with? Who wanted the money?"

"They'll know I've told you, then they will kill him. They have people everywhere, in this building, CIA, they are bigger than you can possibly imagine."

M didn't know what to make with this piece of information if what she said was true, then this made the full situation bigger than they anticipated.

"Why would they kill him? They have the money, Miss Lynd."

Vesper refused to answer. M could feel her temper rise at the lack of response.

"Let's look at it this way. They asked you to pay them the money to release your lover as you put it. Then why haven't they contacted you, telling you of his release?"

M saw the look of realisation flash over the younger woman's face.

"They saw me with James, so they will assume I switched sides." It sounded flat even to her own ears.

"Perhaps, or your lover was in on it to start with. Ever thought of that. They used you as a pawn."

"No, Yusef wouldn't do that," she denied adamantly.

"Wouldn't he? How much do you actually know about your lover Miss Lynd?"

"Enough to know he wouldn't be apart of this."

M gave her a calculating look and then turned to Villiers. "See what you can dig up on Yusef Kabira."

"Ma'am."

M waited until the door was closed before she continued her questioning.

"We are trying to help you here Miss Lynd, if Yusef is apart of this, it won't fall as heavily down on you."

"You still don't get it do you. How do I know you aren't working for them?"

"Truthfully, you don't. But do you really think I would just sit here talking to you if I were? I could easily kill you and swing it to make it look like it was self-defence, yet I haven't. That alone should answer your question."

The silence was deafening. M was about to give up at her lack of answers; she just wanted the matter settled

"If I tell you, I want you to guarantee me my protection. I want people you trust, not just any agents."

"Very well, I'll give you protection in return for information."

She saw Vesper give a resigned nod in agreement.

"So, the name Miss Lynd. If you lie to us, the deal is off."

"I was contacted by Mr White. He informed me that if I didn't co-operate, then he would kill Yusef. I couldn't allow that to happen so I went along with his demands. I didn't know what else to do. I needed James to trust me."

"So, the kidnapped scenario with Le Chiffre was a plan in order to get the password out of Bond?"

"No, I knew nothing about that. White approached me after Le Chiffre was dead. If I got close to him, he would give the password allowing me to remove the funds later on. Only…"

"You didn't expect to fall for Bond?"

"Yes, I thought that if I gave them the money, they would release Yusef and that would be the last of it. James was never supposed to find out."

"You said they have people working everywhere. Who are they, Miss Lynd?"

"They call themselves Quantum, they are elusive, remain in the shadows. They have members in parliament, secret services, you name it, they are in control of everything even if you don't realise it."

The sound of the door opening caused M to turn and see Villiers in the doorway.

"Ma'am, you need to see this."

She gave him a nod and made her way outside, the room closing the door behind her.

"What did you find out?"

Villiers handed her the file, which M took and quickly skimmed through it.

"Yusef Kabira, French-Algerian, from what I could find, it seems Miss Lynd's lover likes to seduce high-ranking women who have connections with government agencies. He stages the kidnappings in order for his lovers to pay the ransom for his release, where he claims he is being held hostage."

"How many times has he done this?" M inquired looking up at Villiers.

"I couldn't find anything concrete ma'am, but it's safe to assume he has done this on more than one occasion, and it seems Miss Lynd fell for the act."

"He works for Quantum."

"I don't follow Ma'am."

"Apparently Miss Lynd was contacted by a man called Mr White, who is part of Quantum. Whoever, these people are, their organisation goes deeper than what we can imagine. Yusef is only part of the smaller picture. Do we have an address for him?"

"No, I couldn't find one, but there is something else you should know."

"What's that Villiers?"

"When I was looking through his file, some information was removed and omitted. Whatever that information was, someone doesn't want anyone to see it."

"Shit, if that's the case it's someone who works for us. Keep this to yourself for the time being Villiers, see if you can recover any of that missing information."

"That could take a while, ma'am…"

"Then you had best get started then hadn't you?"

'Ma'am."

"Villiers." She watched as the man turned once again to face her. "Call in Tanner to help you. His vacation time will need to be cut short."

"Very well, ma'am."

Watching as the younger man left; M re-entered the interview room and threw the file Villiers gave her on the desk.

"It seems your lover was apart of all of this. All the information is in there, you weren't the first, and by no means will you be the last."

M watched as the other woman looked through the file, which was shaking in her hands, before closing it and tossing it away from her.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have done it."

"What's done is done, no doubt if you didn't comply they would have killed you. You did what you had to in order to survive without even knowing it."

"Do you still have a way to get in contact with this, Mr White?"

"His number should still be in my mobile. You could probably try to contact him on that if he hasn't changed his number."

M gave a nod and made to exit the room.

"I do love him you know, James."

M stopped and turned to look back towards Vesper.

"He told me after his torture that what was ever was left of him, I was his. If only he knew. Could you pass on a message to him for me? Tell him I'm sorry. For everything."

M gave a nod and left the room. Once out in the hall it felt like she could finally breathe. Vesper's words struck a chord with her; he had said the exact same thing to her when they first started their relationship. She marched towards her office fury coursing through her veins.

Upon entering her office, she saw him sprawled out on her couch, with his arm covering his eyes.

"Get up!" M ordered before walking over to her desk.

James bolted upright and continued to stare at M as she moved around her desk and took a seat.

"How did it go with Vesper?"

"She asked me to pass on a message to you, she says she's sorry for everything!"

He merely scoffed and took a seat that was in front of her desk. "I bet she is."

"What's the matter Bond, upset because a woman got one up over you?"

"She means nothing to me M! I told you that!"

"If she means nothing, then how come you so kindly told her that was and I quote; 'He told me after his torture that what was ever was left of him, I was his' sound familiar?"

James felt like he had been slapped. He remembered saying those words to Vesper, but he was up to his eyeballs on painkillers at the time that he never thought anything of it. He remembered thinking about M and the moment when he had told her that, but he must have said it out loud.

"M, I didn't know what I was saying or who it was too! I was doped up at the time!"

M gave a scoff, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth M, I wouldn't have said that to her or anyone else otherwise! I meant what I said to you, I love you!"

"They're just empty words, James, I don't know if I could believe you even if I wanted to!"

"M!- please," he reached out over the desk to take her hand in his only for her to pull away.

"I can't do this anymore James. It was a mistake to start with," she told him in defeat.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I'm ending whatever this was between us."

"You don't mean that," he asked feeling his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

"Don't I? I gave you a chance and you've blown it."

"You didn't file the paperwork?"

"What?"

"You said I was no longer an MI6 operative, I'm still on the system as active. If you really wanted to end this you would have filed the paperwork, but you didn't!"

"And who gave you the right to hack into my computer Bond? It doesn't mean anything. We're finished."

"It must mean something M! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you! You're all I have!"

He stood up and made her way around her desk and turned her chair so she was facing him. He saw the warning look in her eyes, but ignored it and squatted down in front of her. She had every right to be pissed with him. He didn't blame her. He knew it was a stupid move on his part; yet he still decided to go along with his idea. It had worked, but a little too well in his opinion. He would never have begged a woman to take him back, but he needed M in his life. She was the only one that really knew him with and without his armour.

"Bond, get up!"

"No. Not until you let me finish."

She tried to pull her hands out of his grasp, but he held on tighter refusing to let her go.

"I mean every word of what I said to you M, you're my everything, please I can't lose you. You were all I thought about when I was being tortured by Le Chiffre it was the thought of you that kept me going. It also made me realise, that I love you."

M looked away from him, closing her eyes. Each word caused anther stab of pain in her heart.

"Look at me M. Please."

Perhaps it was the plea in his voice or the fact that the great James Bond was actually begging her not to leave him. She finally looked down at him, wondering what else he had to say.

"You've known me two years M. I may have slept around in the past, but ever since we have been in a relationship, the only women I sleep with are you, and ones on missions. But they mean nothing to me, there is only you. There's always only ever been you and that's the truth M. I may lie, but I've never lied to you, and I don't intend to now."

"Alright, let's say I believe you. How do I know you won't pull a stunt like this again for real the next time?"

"I think I should worry about you leaving me M, you have no reason to stay with me, you could have ended this before it even started. Yet here we are, don't give up on us, because I was a stupid bastard. I would never leave you for another woman, they don't hold a candle to you, no matter how much they try."

"Things can't go back to the way they were James, not yet anyway."

"What?"

"I'm saying that I won't leave you, but we need space, and I think it would be best if we started over. We ran into this relationship too fast, without thinking about the consequences."

"I can live with that M." he agreed softly.

"James for this to work I need you to show me rather than just tell me. Because as I said, they are only words in the end. Intimacy is fine, but there is more to a relationship than just sex. We haven't even had a proper date for Christ sake."

James hung his head, ashamed that he hadn't treated her better. He could have blamed it on their work, but the excuse seemed weak even to his own ears. Their relationship was mainly sexual, he didn't regret what they had. But, thinking about it now M deserved more than what he had given her. He didn't think he could even label what they had as a proper relationship. It was more like an agent and his boss with benefits. It made him even more determined to make it up to her. He just had to.

"I can do that, just don't give up on us."

M narrowed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't regret the next words out of her mouth.

"All right. One more chance, James."

"Thank you," he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Now, If you're done, get up off that damn floor, you look like a begging dog."

He saw her lip twitch and knew things would eventually be okay between them. It would take time, but he was willing to wait.

Pressing one last kiss to her hand, he stood up and moved to take his seat in the front of her desk once more feeling M's eyes follow his every move.

"What did you find out from Vesper?" he asked, seeing the flash of anger in her eyes at the woman's name before it disappeared.

M told him everything, from Vesper's lover to Quantum and to Mr White. With each piece of detail, M told him he wanted to go down and strangle the life out of the woman.

"Where's her mobile?" James inquired through clenched teeth.

"It should be on Villiers desk."

Bond made her way from her office only to return a few seconds later with Vesper's white Sony Ericsson mobile. M watched as James scrolled through the contacts, before showing the number he had found.

Taking the phone, she entered the number into her computer, only for a satellite image to appear on her screen with a red blinking dot. The result caused her to smile.

"It seems we have found our, Mr White."

She turned the screen towards him, and Bond couldn't help but return her smile.

"So, how do we play this?"

"I'm sending you to White's location, capture him and bring him to MI6's safe house in Sienna, Italy. I'll meet you there with a few agents so we can interrogate him. Hopefully, he can tell us more about this organisation of his."

"What are you going to do with, Vesper?"

She felt her right hand curl into a fist, as she tried to remain calm. For someone who claimed not to care about Vesper, he sure had a funny way of showing it.

"She'll remain here in custody under our protection until Quantum Is brought down, then her fate will be decided."

Bond gave her a nod in acknowledgment; it was more than what he would have done.

"I'll go and get ready then, ma'am."

"Very well. Good luck, and I'll see you soon," she replied giving him a forced smile.

James merely gave a nod of his head and left her office.

M watched him go, wondering if she had made the right decision where they both were concerned. Perhaps things would go their way the second time round.

She would worry about herself and Bond later, first, she needed to organise the necessary protection for Miss Lynd. She had promised the younger woman that she would protect her, and she intended to keep her promise, despite everything that happened.

The only problem was deciding on which agents to appoint to the job. If what Vesper had told her was true, and Quantum did have people everywhere, she would need to be vigilant on who she could trust with certain matters.

Bond was out of the question, which left Mitchell, 003 and 005. Seeing no alternative, she stood up and walked out of her office to see Villiers had returned to his desk and was staring intently at his computer monitor.

"Villiers, I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Which is, ma'am?" Villiers questioned, as he looked up at her over the computer monitor.

"I need you to contact, 003 and 005 and tell them to meet me in my office. I need to debrief them on security detail for Miss Lynd."

"But ma'am, 003 has been assigned desk duty after the incident in Madagascar…"

"Well, un-assign him. I need all available agents to help bring this organisation down."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Have you managed to find anymore information on our Mr White or Mr Kabira?"

"Nothing as of yet, the majority of the files are either omitted or password protected. I can't access them."

"Keep trying." M ordered wishing she had hired a new Quartermaster after the old Q had passed. "Did you manage to get a hold of Tanner?"

"I did ma'am, he is getting the next available flight back to London."

"That's something at least," M muttered as she re-entered her office and walked over to her drinks cabinet.

Pouring herself a double scotch, she drank most of it on one swallow trying to calm her anger and frustration about this whole situation. The day seemed to be getting worse instead of better. It made her wonder what else they would have to endure before this whole ordeal with Quantum could be brought to an end.


	4. The Traitor

* * *

M watched from one of the rooms in the safe house to the room below as James and two other agents escorted White through the door, noticing the bullet wound to his thigh. When James had informed her that he had captured White, she wasted no time in asking Tanner to have the jet ready for her.  It was only when they were about to take off that she had gotten word that Miss Lynd and the two agents she had appointed to protect her were found dead. Now, as she watched the agents that had accompanied her sit White on the wooden chair, she was determined to nail the bastard.  
  
As one of the agents tended to the wound on his leg, the other attached the IV to the back of White’s hand. M just hoped the American’s truth serum worked. She knew herself White wouldn’t tell them anything, so this was better than nothing at all. It was only when she heard Bond’s voice behind her and the sound of him pouring a scotch that she had to hold back a smile.  
  
M turned keeping her face emotionless as she saw him walk towards her with glass in hand.  
  
“I’ll go and check the perimeter, ma’am.”  
  
She came out of her thoughts and looked over at her personal bodyguard completely forgetting that he was still in the room.  
  
“Thank you, Mitchell,” she quickly said dismissing him.  
  
She waited until Mitchell had left, then walked the remaining distance towards James so she was standing in front of him. It was then she saw his haggard appearance.  
  
“You look like hell. When was the last time you slept?”  
  
“It’s lovely to see you too M,” his eyes roamed over her body taking in her curves.  
  
“Once you’ve done ogling me, Bond, perhaps we could get back to business.”  
  
“Not my fault you have a beautiful figure, M.”  
  
She gave him an unimpressed look as she placed a file in front of him.  
  
“She’s dead?” Bond asked with no emotion.  
  
M gave him a nod. “She was found two days ago along with 003 and 005. They were shot execution style.”  
  
“At least it was quick.”  
  
 “I told her we would protect her, Bond! If that wasn’t enough I’ve gone and lost two of my agents. ”  
  
“It’s not your fault, M.”  
  
“Isn’t it? Quantum is running the show and two steps in front at every turn. All of the information we need relies on that man down there.”  
  
“Well, I think it’s time you interrogated him.”  
  
He finished the rest of his drink in one swallow and motioned for M to follow him.  
  
White gave a grin at seeing Bond and M enter the room. “Well, if it isn’t Mr Bond? I’m sure by now your boss told you about Miss Lynd? Such a tragedy.”  
  
“Bond!” M told him in warning when she saw his fist clench.  
  
“Ah, the lovely head of MI6 finally left the desk behind? I can certainly see why they keep you locked away in that building, you really are quite tempting.”  
  
M remained unfazed, as White looked her up and down, his eyes resting on her chest.  
  
“We’re not here to discuss me, Mr White. I want you to tell me everything there is to know about Quantum.”  
  
“Pity, I could give you everything you wanted.”  
  
“Members of terrorist organisations aren’t really my type. Now, Quantum!”  
  
White gave her predatory stare.  “I like a woman in control, I can just imagine what you would be like in bed.”  
  
“Answer her question, White!” Bond snarled, finally losing patience at White’s remark. It was taking all of his self-restraint not to kill the bastard.  
  
White smirked, “What’s the matter Bond have I touched a nerve? I bet you have often fantasised about taking her too. You would be stupid not to.”  
  
James punched White in the face, causing him to spit out blood before his laugh filled the room.  
  
M was losing her patience they were getting nowhere fast.  
  
“Well, you know you're not in Britain, and God knows where you'll be tomorrow.     Which should tell you that eventually you will tell us about the people you work with, and the longer it takes, the more painful we'll make it.”     
  
White sobered up and gave M a smug smile.  
  
“You really don't know anything about us. It's so amusing because... we are on the other side, thinking,' Ml6, the CIA, they're looking over our shoulders. They're listening to our conversations.' And the truth is you didn't even know we exist.”       
  
M narrowed her eyes, “Well, we do now, Mr White, and we're quick learners.”  
  
White scoffed, “Oh, really? Well, then, the first thing you should know about us is that we have people everywhere. Am I right?”  
  
Bond followed White’s gaze and pulled out his own gun just as Mitchell shot at the two agents killing them instantly, before turning his gun towards M and pulled the trigger.  
  
He fired his own shots at Mitchell, hoping to divert his attention away from M giving her enough time to escape. Taking Mitchell’s moment of distraction, he looked for M, seeing her running up the steps and out of sight, no doubt to alert the other agents of what had happened.  
  
Turning his attention back to Mitchell he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, only for his gun to jam.  
  
He saw Mitchell smirk at him before he raised his gun. Bond seeing the metal chair he had been sitting on, picked it up and threw it at Mitchell just as he had pulled the trigger.  
  
Taking Mitchell’s moment of distraction. Bond quickly ran at Mitchell trying to wrestle the gun from him. The struggle caused a stray bullet to fire, as he heard White’s cry of pain.  
  
Mitchell pushed Bond back causing him to let out a groan as his body collided with one of the concrete pillars.  
  
Bond continued to struggle trying to break free of Mitchell’s hold.  
  
“Once I kill you, she’s next,” Mitchell whispered into Bond’s ear.  
  
Bond seeing red, kneed Mitchell in the stomach.  
  
The blow caused Mitchell to loosen his hold, as he doubled over allowing Bond to kick the gun out of is hand and onto the floor.  
  
Kicking the gun out of Mitchell's reach. Mitchell launched himself at Bond as they continued their scuffle, with Mitchell gaining the upper hand, as he sent a blow to Bond's stomach.  
  
Mitchell seeing Bond’s moment of distraction  picked up his gun and started to flee.  
  
Bond looked up with determination and quickly hurried over to one of the dead agents body, picked up their gun and fired a series of shots at Mitchell. He heard Mitchell cry out in pain as one of the bullets caught Mitchell in the back of the leg.  
  
The impact caused him to stumble, as he continued to try and run from the room and into the tunnels.  
  
Debating whether to follow after Mitchell or M, he finally decided M could take care of herself as he followed after Mitchell.  
  
It didn’t take long for Bond to catch up with him, thanks to the bullet Mitchell was sporting in his leg. Kicking his feet from under him, he watched satisfied as Mitchell went down. His cries of pain filling the empty tunnel, as Bond kicked the gun out of his hand.    
  
Bond grabbed his suit jacket in his hands and pulled him up, “You’re going to regret going behind her back Mitchell.”  
  
“I may have known her loyal lap dog would defend her to the end.” He let out a painful laugh when Bond threw him back on the ground.  
  
“Enjoy the old bitch while you can Bond, she’ll be gone sooner than you think. White and Quantum will make sure of it.” Mitchell taunted.  
  
Bond had heard enough and put a bullet through Mitchell’s skull without any remorse. Giving one last look at Mitchell’s dead body, he ran back to the main room.  
  
Upon entering he saw the chair where White once say was empty. Feeling the panic rise within him. He quickly ran up the same stairs M went earlier, only for him to stop at seeing the trail of blood.  
  
The sight caused his worry to increase.  
  
 Searching each of the rooms on either side of the corridor, he looked for any sign of her.  
  
Reaching the last room, he pushed open the door, just making out a cap of familiar white hair before a bullet narrowly missed him.  
  
“It’s me, M,” he called out to her.  
  
“James,” he heard the relief in her voice as he looked into the room seeing M standing in front of him, her gun still raised.  
  
“Are you going to shoot at me again?” He indicated towards her gun wondering where she got it.  
  
M saw the questioning look on his face, and lowered the gun.  “It was Tanner’s idea.”  
  
“I'll need to thank the man later.” Bond muttered.  
  
 “Did I hit you?” she asked putting the safety back on.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Figures, I never was a good shot,” she sarcastically told him.  
  
“Remind me to give you firearms training,” he walked towards her needing to know she was in fact all right.  
  
“Where’s Mitchell?”  
  
“Dead.”  
  
M looked at him unamused, “If you had left him alive he could have been taken into custody and questioned,” she said slightly annoyed.  
  
“Perhaps, but he nearly shot you. I couldn’t let him live, M. He was too dangerous.” He softly told her pulling her into his arms.  
  
She felt herself tense before she wrapped her own arms around him as he pressed a kiss to her temple. It was moments like this that told her she had made the right decision regarding their relationship.  
  
“Are you hurt?” He asked her softly as he pulled out of their embrace and held her at arms length looking for any sign of injury on her.  
  
“Relax James, I’m fine. While you were chasing Mitchell, I watched as some of White’s men came and took him. Well, I’m assuming they were White’s men. This was no doubt planned for some time.”  
  
“You may be right there. Keep a hold of that gun, we need to get out of here.”  
  
“Agents are on their way, James.”  
  
“We can’t trust them, Mitchell more or less proved that.”  
  
M knew he was right. If you can’t trust the people you work for then who can you trust?  
  
The two of them made their way from the safe house without any mishaps, much to their relief. They had just stepped outside when they saw agents pull up and started to surround the area.  
  
“Are you all right Ma’am?” The agent closest to them asked.  
  
“I’m fine. Mitchell, on the other hand, is a lost cause.”  
  
“His body is in the tunnels.” Bond interrupted not caring about Mitchell, if it was up to him he would leave his body there to rot.  
  
“I want a full investigation into Craig Mitchell’s life. The man has been playing us for fools for years.”  
  
“Of course Ma’am. I’ll get right on it.”  
  
“Finish clearing up the area here, Bond and I are heading back to London. We need to see if Mitchell was hiding anything else from us.”  
  
“I’ll arrange transport for you both, ma’am.”  
  
M watched as the agent walked away to carry out her orders. The feel of James’ hand on the base of her back gave her some comfort. It seemed James was the only person she could trust.

/*\\*/*\

The journey back to London was made in silence, with James looking over towards M every few minutes to make sure she was indeed okay. He was close to losing her today, he didn’t know how he could have lived with himself, knowing he was too late to save her.  
  
“Bond, can you stop looking at me as If I’m going to disappear.” M looked away from the helicopter’s window and gave him a faint smile.  
  
“I know, but it was just something Mitchell said that left me on edge.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“He threatened your life, M.”  
  
“Bond, he was taunting you. He’s not the first person to threaten my life while doing this job, and he certainly won’t be the last.” she softly told him.  
  
Looking around she made sure no one was watching before she reached out and took his hand in hers. He felt himself relax slightly knowing she was right. It made him even more determined that he would do everything in his power to make sure she stayed alive.


	5. The Aftermath

* * *

It was dull, wet and windy when Bond and M arrived back in London. M felt herself shiver slightly already missing the heat in Italy. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that her personal bodyguard had tried to kill her. She had trusted him with her life, and the bastard had been a double agent all this time. For five years he had fooled her. She had no reason to suspect him, his check came back clear every year. He had them all fooled, but she was now wondering how many other agents were members of Quantum. As they were nearing Mitchells’ apartment, M took in the high storey building. It looked modern enough, but it was not a place she would have associated with Mitchell.  
  
The car finally came to a stop and both of them got out and made their way inside, taking the elevator up to the twelfth floor. Upon entering Mitchell’s apartment, they saw the place swarming with six personnel who were searching through his belongings in the hopes to give them some leads.  
  
“He may have been a traitor M, but you can’t deny the guy was tidy.”  
  
“Yes, thank you for that observation Bond. I’ll put that in his obituary, even though he doesn’t deserve one.”  
  
M moved further into the room, noticing one of the Christmas gifts she had given him last year sitting on the table.  Picking it up, she held it In her hands as she continued surveying the room, seeing the other ornaments she had given him over the years.  
  
Bond stood where he was watching her every move trying to get an idea of what she was thinking. He followed after her as she made her way out to what he assumed was the balcony. He knew she needed space and he intended to give it to her until she needed him. It would only be a matter of time before her frustration took over and she would finally vent the anger she had building up since they travelled here. It must have been a matter of minutes when she made her way back into the room. He needed to break the mood and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
“I don’t think he smoked.”  
  
That was all it took before she threw the ashtray to the floor in anger. He couldn’t help but stare at her as she lost her calm façade.  
  
“Seven years Mitchell worked for me, five my personal bodyguard. His security check and lie detector came back clear every year. When someone says we’ve got people everywhere, you expect it to be hyperbole. Lot’s of people say that florists use that expression. It doesn’t mean that they’ve got somebody working for them inside the bloody room. What the hell is this organisation Bond? How can they be everywhere and we know nothing about them?”  
  
Bond was about to answer when her phone started to ring, causing his words to die in his throat. He listened to the one-sided conversation, realizing that what they had found didn’t bore well for them. When M hung up the phone she looked over to Bond and told them they were needed back at headquarters. He didn’t question why he would no doubt find out soon enough.  
  
Back at headquarters Tanner met with them having arrived back from his break only a few days prior, retaking Villiers job who was now working back in admin.  
  
“What have you found?”  
  
Tanner motioned for them to follow him, as they headed down to Q branch. They were about to enter the room, when one of the agents came towards them, trying to tell M, about what they had found, causing Tanner to mumble something which to Bond sounded like ‘Not now.’  
  
The agent was persistent and held the door open for the three of them to enter.  
  
“After you.”  
  
“We checked through Mitchell’s wallet when we recovered his body and found something interesting.”  
  
M stood in front of a large screen and waited patiently for them to tell her what more they had found. She watched as he placed one of the bills on the desk, the computer scanning for whatever it was he wanted to show her.  
  
“We introduced tagged bills into Le Chiffre's money-laundering operation by intercepting illegal payoffs. We traced money through several of his bank accounts around the world.”  
  
“That’s pretty slim. At the rate money changes hands, you could probably find a tenner in my purse with a tag.” She told him unimpressed.  
  
“That's true, ma’am. A single bill could be a coincidence, but what about a whole stack? These bills, from the same series as Mitchell's, were just scanned at a bank in Port-au-Prince, Haiti, deposited in the account of a Mr. Slate.”  
  
 M’s ears picked up at that piece of information, “Impress me.”       
  
He dragged the information from the desk and projected it on the wall.  
  
“We have a Mr. Edmund Slate returning to Port-au-Prince from Heathrow this morning. His entry documents have him staying at the Hotel Dessalines. He's in room 325.”  
  
“Thank you,” M said to the analyst before turning to Bond who was standing to her right waiting for her orders.  
  
“I want you to go to Haiti, and track down this Mr Slate. Find out what he knows. You are to keep me updated, we play this one by the book Bond no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Ma’am.”  
  
“Good, then you had best get ready. You fly out on the next available flight.”  
  
Bond gave her a nod in acknowledgment and made his way from the room. She knew he wouldn’t play it by the book, but he would humour her for now.

M watched him go, knowing her words would be ignored as soon as he confronted Slate. As long as he brought White back in for questioning and they got to the bottom of this mess anything else was fair game as far as she was concerned. He may be reckless and egotistical, but he was her best agent and got the job done.

"Ma'am there is something else we think you should see."

She inwardly sighed wondering what it was they had to deal with now.

/*\\*/*\

Bond walked along the corridor that would take him to M's office while thinking back on the events that had happened only a few minutes prior. He was close to losing her again; and he didn't think he could live with himself if he was faced with the worse case scenario. White had escaped yet again, leaving them with no leads on his whereabouts. He was getting tired of chasing ghosts, he should have killed him when he managed to track him down at his home, but he decided to follow M's orders rather than ignore them for a change.

Then there was M herself. She had every right to still be pissed with him after the stunt he pulled. He was just thankful she had decided to give them another chance. M's words in her office two weeks ago struck a cord with him. Perhaps they did run into a relationship too fast without thinking of the consequences. The full situation was a mess. He was lucky she had decided that they start over. Maybe this time he would get it right, and actually spend time with her doing what normal couples do.

When mission was over, he would arrange a date for them. Perhaps the theatre and dinner. He would have to see what was on when he returned. He never realised how much thought went into these things. When on missions all he had to do was put on his charm; say a few chosen words and that was that. But M was different. He only had one chance to prove to her that he was serious about them. If he messed this up, it was game over.

Turning to his right, quickly walked into M's office, noticing the stack of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk since she had been away. As much as he loved her, he was just thankful it wasn't him that had go through it.

Walking over to her desk, he noticed the pad of paper and pulled it towards him, and picked up M's silver engraved pen. It was one of the first gifts he had given her and he was surprised she would keep it at the office of all places, but he was touched that she had kept it with her.

Taking a seat in her black leather chair, he quickly wrote a note for her eyes only.

/*\\*/*\

M quickly signed the last document approving Q branch's new research idea on developing a new tracker for agents. It would certainly make her job easier considering one agent in particular had a habit of going off the radar.

“Ma’am.”  
  
She turned and looked towards Tanner at hearing the urgency in his voice.  
  
“The minister is on hold, he wants an update on what is happening.”  
  
“I bet he does.”  
  
M made her way to her office dreading this call, she wasn’t in the mood for whatever bullshit the Minister had to say. She was fed up with all those arse covering prigs interfering and questioning her ability to do her job. If only they spent more time worrying about themselves rather than what she was doing it would make her life and job much easier.    
  
Picking up the phone she tried to keep annoyance from her voice.  
  
“Minister.”  
  
_‘What the hell is going on M? You were supposed to have White in custody! Not let him escape!’_  
  
“I’m aware of that Minister. But are you also aware that I was almost killed by my own bodyguard?”  
  
_‘To which your agent 007 seemed to think it was acceptable to kill him rather than bring him in for questioning? Where is Bond?’_  
  
M tightened the phone in her hand, her patience wearing thin. “Currently tracking a lead suspect, who may help us find White.”  
  
_‘You had better hope he doesn’t mess this up M or you will both be looking for new jobs. Do we understand each other?’_  
  
“Yes.” She gritted her teeth.  
  
_‘Good. Keep me updated on any progress you make. Let’s not make the same mistake twice shall we?’_  
  
“Very well. If that is everything I have a stack of paperwork I need to get through.”  
  
_‘There is one more thing. I know you are fond of protecting your agents M, especially 007. But you won’t be around forever, it’s time he learned to play by the book. Otherwise, we’ll put him down.’_  
  
“Is that a threat?”  
  
_‘No M. It’s a promise.’_  
  
The dial tone reached M’s ears and she threw the phone back on her desk.  
  
“Is everything alright ma’am?”  
  
She turned to see Tanner in the doorway with a look of apprehension.  
  
“Everything’s fine Tanner. Just a disagreement with the Minister.”  
  
“The usual then?” He walked towards her.  
  
“Quite,”  she replied with a sigh as she moved round to the back of her desk and sat down on the leather chair.  
  
“What can I do for you, Tanner?”  
  
“It’s about Mitchell, ma’am. Have you decided on what you are going to do about his body?”  
  
She gave him a thoughtful look, to be honest, the thought never crossed her mind. His betrayal was still hadn’t officially sunk in yet.  
  
“What do you suggest Tanner? No doubt everyone here knows about his betrayal.”  
  
“They do ma’am. He has no immediate family from what I can gather from his file. So perhaps it would be best to give him a burial without honours.”  
  
“Very well. I’ll let you arrange it, Tanner. What about the bodies of Miss Lynd, 003 and 005?”  
  
“They have already been taken care of, ma’am. The bodies of 003 and 005 have been released to their immediate family, but Miss Lynd is still residing in the morgue. She has no immediate family that I could find.”  
  
M had a feeling that was the case, she didn’t know what to do. If she asked James chances are he would tell her to leave her body there alone and forgotten. Even though she hadn’t forgiven the younger woman for her deception, she was torn on over what to do. It was either leave her body in the morgue or give her a proper burial. She decided she would think about it later, she had more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with.  
  
“Leave her in the morgue for the time being, Tanner. At least until our current situation is under control.”  
  
“Very well, ma’am.”  
  
 “Is that everything, Tanner?”  
  
“There is one more thing, ma’am,” Tanner asked hesitantly.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“How are you? Really?”  
  
“You mean after I was nearly killed by someone who I thought I could trust with my life?”  
  
She saw the slight hurt in Tanner’s eyes and couldn’t help but feel remorse for snapping at him.  
  
“I’m sorry Tanner. It’s been a long day,” she rubbed her forehead warily.  
  
“It’s quite all right, ma’am, I understand. I’ll leave you to it then.” Tanner told her before turning to leave.  
  
M kept her eyes on him as he walked away from her, knowing she had to say something.  
  
“Tanner.”  
  
He turned and looked at her curiously.  
  
“Thank you,” she gave him a faint smile which he returned, before leaving her alone once more.  
  
Putting Mitchell and Vesper to the back of her mind. She started to look through the pile of paperwork that was towering on her desk when she saw the folded piece of paper sitting underneath. Placing the files she had in her hand back on the desk. She opened the note and shook her head as she read over the words in the familiar scrawl.  
  
_M,_  
  
_I never got a chance to say a proper goodbye to you earlier, but I don’t think you would have appreciated me kissing you in front of your staff._  
  
_I will get to the bottom of this mess you have my word.  But until then, I need you to stay safe. Do not trust anyone and don’t put your life at risk. That’s my order to you._

There is one more thing, _M. I thought over your words that day in your office, and once White is taken care of, I plan on taking you on that date and showing you that I meant every word I said._

 _I love you, and I’ll be in contact soon._  
  
_Take care of yourself and stay safe._

 _Forever yours,_  
  
_James._

Finishing the note, she gave a smile at James' words, “Come back alive, James.” 

Carefully re-folding the note, she placed it in the top drawer of her desk for safekeeping and made a start on her paperwork thinking about their date that he was planning. She just hoped that when James said he would get to the bottom of this mess it wouldn't involve him doing anything foolish, because If he did, he would be kissing that date goodbye, as well as his job.

 

 


End file.
